jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toothless99 (Talk) 16:06, October 26, 2010 Hello there Hello Styracosaurus Rider, what a funny story, haha. You are soo lucky to live next to the Museum of Natural History. In my country there is only ONE dinosaur skeleton in all the NH museums. MismeretMonk 20:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) If U want to make a real Jurassic Park using time gates, it will take a pretty long time before it becomes reality :) IF you are gonna write a Jurassic Park IV story, please do it at our Jurassic Park Anon Wiki. We all write our Jurassic Park fanfiction there. MismeretMonk 20:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It IS actually a true story, believe it or not. I actually don't live right next to the AMNH, I've gotta take NJ Transit before I reach the city. It must be sad having only one skeleton to look at though. As for the time gates, I'll just ask Nigel Marven. And thanks for telling me about the fanon wiki. I'm sure it will be put to good use. Styracosaurus Rider 20:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I plan to make a Jurassic Park, except it's not a theme park but a Scientific Reserve. ENR And you can make a page about the JP you plan to make. But make it a subpage of your user page. Like this: User:Styracosaurus Rider/Put Name Here. Yeah, I'm used to the idea of subpages (here's me on Wikipedia, just click the link under additional info and you'll see my subpage-in-progress). Oh I checked your ENR and you might want to consider putting your Archaeopteryx in aviaries so they don't fly away. Thanks for leaving me a message. Styracosaurus Rider 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Those Jurassic Birds are too weak to fly to the mainland. They only fly short distances. All true, but if they wander onto a boat... You could, I suppose, keep them in the center of the island, but then your bigger carnivores would would eat them. By the way, I like how you include Concavenator, it's the first place I've seen the name anywhere in a JP-island! Styracosaurus Rider 23:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Walking with Dinosaurs Thank you for adding a note, but since there was an abandoned site at http://walkingwithdinosaurs.wikia.com , I had address mine at http://walkingwithdinos.wikia.com which means you ought to add a link so they don't go to the wrong place. Thanks for writing the note though! And while I'm talking, I'll ask if you like Ice Age 3, because my wiki about that doesn't have many active users either (link here). Thanks again, Toothless99 17:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix the note. To be honest, I've seen the trailer but never actually watched IA3, I wasn't really interested. Believe it or not, I'm only 12, I liked the others but then didn't want to see it. Namely because: *They got their dinosaur roars directly from JP, which they must have had to pay a lot for, *which immediately results in no money to create new templates for CGI, resulting a lot of generic dinosaurs (I like variety), and finally, *I can't stand inaccuracy in dinosaurs. It really riles me up. All the dinosaurs are technicolor more than they should be, Pteranodon have teeth, Guanlong looks like a very sucky raptor etc. So I'm afraid I couldn't help with that. Styracosaurus Rider 22:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Balaur Bondoc I've read your trivia bit, I think I might know why we call it Balaur Bondoc: a. 'Balaur' is a romanian dragon. It was named after the dragon, therefore saying 'balaur' could mean dragon or dinosaur. b. It is a short name Anyway, I sometimes call it Balaur, but I think I called it Balaur Bondoc in JP Chaos on the fanon wiki... Toothless99 15:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Could be. I did notice that on JPFanon, don't think I was referring to that though. When do you think they're going to find a raptor with triple ''sickle claws? Styracosaurus Rider 15:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Brachio connections The badge for ten edits on dinosaur pages was called Brachiosaurus! And the edit you made for that badge was on Brachiosaurus! And Brachiosaurus was featured article for October! (the tenth month of the year)! Toothless99 19:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You got the first two, I had no idea about the third though! Man that's creepy... Styracosaurus Rider 19:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, the featured article one came first! I only realised about the badge when I hovered over it cause I thought ''that's the brachiosaurus badge isn't it?. Toothless99 19:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : People's minds can work different sometimes. Styracosaurus Rider 19:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC)